


The Problem with Reality

by Serendipintea



Series: Female Stiles Stilinski [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Magic!Stiles, Steter - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipintea/pseuds/Serendipintea
Summary: “They say that, when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Honestly though? That’s such a load of bullshit. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve almost died? Do you know how many of those incidents I’ve seen a play by play of my life? None, not even when I actually fucking died! I’ve been cheated out of a lot of shit in my life, a lot ofgood shit too,so I’m going to do the play by play!"
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Female Stiles Stilinski [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539316
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146
Collections: Steter_love





	The Problem with Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my Tumblr with Fem!Stiles's name as Maczysz, I changed it and edited a little. Not a lot, but a little. Enjoy!

“Jeorek,” Deputy Jeorek ‘John’ Stilinski stared at the strange woman that was trapped in her overturned car. “Go to your wife before it’s too late.” her weakened grip on his hand squeezed once before going limp again. “Mischief needs you.” He had never seen this woman before and yet here she was, saying his real name and calling his son by his mother’s nickname for him. It was strange, it was incomprehensible how she could know, and yet… 

“Andrew!” another Deputy came to his side, looking almost relieved that he had been called away from his partner.“ Andrew can you take over here? I - my wife-” 

“Of course, John.” he took his spot kneeling beside the dying woman and smiled prettily at her. When he spoke his words were muffled, almost a whisper compared to the dull ring of her ears. Death, how many times in her life had she contemplated it, come into it, and dodged it? Now though, now she could face it. She had fixed the past like she had meant to, she had given all those she loved a second chance at life. She had experienced so many deaths and so much heartbreak, but right now she felt at ease. 

“-ur name?” her name? That, too, had changed so many times in her life. Still, if she were dying then she could, at least, be honest with herself. Honest for the last time so that it could be the goodbye she’d never be able to actually give him. 

“M-Mieczysława Hale.” She hadn’t gotten to use that name since she had gone back in time to fix everything and it felt good and so  _ painful _ to say it now for, what was most likely, her last time. She remembered her father telling her once about how he had sat with a young woman who had gotten into a car accident until she died, leaving Stiles with her mother until  _ she  _ died. This time Stiles was born as Mieczysław Stilinski, an adorable little boy with a penchant for finding the supernatural without ever having been looking for them. 

That she couldn’t save his,  _ their, _ mother was one of her few regrets. He’d have to go through that loss, but this time he’d have his father, he’d have Scott McCall and Derek Hale and Allison Argent to be with him through the years. He just wouldn’t have to worry about Scott getting bitten and turned into a werewolf, wouldn’t have to watch Allison die and know that he was the reason. He’d get to experience love - if the looks of fond adoration Derek Hale gave the ten-year-old were anything to go by, it seems no matter the gender they always had a thing for a Hale - and he would never wonder who would notice if he actually went missing. 

He would be loved, she had made that possible. She could die happy for that alone. 

But she hadn’t gotten to love Peter again, hadn’t gotten to fall in love with him and hear him call her ‘Little Red’ or ‘Sweetheart’. In fact, their last conversation was why she was currently driving out of Beacon Hills, she hoped he didn’t blame himself when he learned of her death. 

She hoped he found love again.

“-am, you - eyes open, the - almost here - on the way. Ma-” she was okay with dying, she didn’t know what waited for her on the other end, but she was okay. She fixed everything she could and, if this was the price she had to pay every time, she’d pay the same price each time. 

Mieczysława Stilinski, Originator, Emissary to McCall pack and then Hale Pack, wife to Peter Hale, daughter to Jeorek ‘John’ and Claudia Stilinski could die so that Mieczysław Stilinski could have his shot at a life better suited for him. 

She hoped he loved with his heart all the time and protected them as fiercely as he loved them. She hoped he’d get to love and be loved so completely that it made his soul complete. She hoped him happiness. 


End file.
